Vulture
In the After War timeline, a Vulture is a person or group that salvages equipment and materials from before the end of the 7th Space War in abandoned United Nations Earth bases, facilities, or other such areas. Traveling the land and sea in large hovering ships classified as land battleships, the Vultures carry out their task both on land and at sea. Basic Vulture Those operating on land are simply known as Vultures, and are generally friendly with one another, often joining forces if needed. Vultures that operate independently of one another are either Mercenaries for hire, or operate as bandits. After completing a salvage operation, Vultures will sell or trade the goods at a town or settlement where it might be needed. They then take on other jobs, such as transporting goods from one place to another in exchange for money or things that their ship needs. Sea Vulture Vultures operate at sea are known as Sea Vultures, using traditional and customized ships and mobile suits, they salvage whatever is left on the ocean floor from the war. The salvage that they bring up includes mobile suits, warships, and various other goods. Taking these back to the main land or island nations, the Sea Vultures help to increase the wealth of cities forming on the coasts as well as the standard of living for those that survived the war. Another of their tasks that they perform is to act as supply ships, often trading or selling the salvage that they have to other ships that they meet at sea, or are called by. Orcs Another classification for a type of Sea Vultures is Orc, these are Sea Vultures that have taken to a life of piracy. Raiding towns and sea routes in order to make a living. They also perform the same jobs as regular Sea Vultures, but are far less friendly as to how they do business. Mobile Suits * DT-6800A Daughtress * DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" * DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command "Wise Wallaby" * GT-9600 Gundam Leopard * GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy * GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster * GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst * GX-9900 Gundam X * GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * RMS-006 Jenice * RMS-006G Jenice * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo * RMS-009 Septem * RMS-009G Septem Kai * RMS-014 Octape * RMS-014G Octape Kai * RMSN-008 Bertigo * DT-6600 Daughtap Underwater Type * DTM-7000 Daughseat * DTM-7200 Daughseat III * GS-9900 G-Falcon * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor * NRX-009 (NR-001) Balient * RMS-006 Jenice Kai Gaspa Custom Ships * Alps-class **Freeden **Mirage * Pyrennes-class **Rosa Rosa * Andes-class * Challenger-class * Emden-class * Galathea-class * Himalaya-class * Rocky-class * Tenzan-class * Trieste-class * Vitjaz-class * Escort Ship * Sea Castle * Polypeimos * Freighter Picture Gallery Vulture Battle.jpg|Vulture mobile suits in battle with one another (Gundam Perfect File) Vulture Vessels.jpg|Vulture vessels firing a barrage (Gundam Perfect File) vultures-4dBsxrg.png|Vulture's custom mobile suits vultures-9aJKvkH.png vultures-dcHMmTc.png vultures-gqlhqNb.png vultures-hjff275.png vultures-Q2hkO2R.png vultures-ravFmwz.png